Generally, polymeric materials have a poor transmissivity to light having a wavelength in the ultraviolet region of the spectrum. Additionally, polymeric materials typically have lower stiffness values than other optically transparent materials. Further, the processing of polymeric materials such that they may be permeable to certain gases may negatively affect the transmissivity and stiffness attributes of the polymeric material. Accordingly, the creation of an article which is both stiff and transparent to ultraviolet light, but which is permeable to gas, is desired.